Amirae Novune
Amirae Novune (am-EH-ray no-VOON) is a young man living and working for the group known as the Underground that is headquartered beneath the Ancient Ruins of Diatora. He is one of the leader's trusted friends and is considered one of the highest ranking members. Background Here you should write about your OC's experiences, before-plot childhood, family, how did they become what they are today. Family and Upbringing Amirae descends from an Ancient Clan bloodline, the Novuren, known as Gairastar's strongest warrior clan and weapon specialists. His parents, Tiberius and Ralena, were the leaders of the clan, a position passed through his father's family for five generations before him. From the day he was born, this was a position that would eventually have been passed onto Amirae. Therefore, Amirae had been raised and groomed as a future leader. Due to this fact, Tiberius was very hard on his first born son. Amirae could never do anything right in his father's eyes. Luckily Ralena was a lot more lenient towards her son, wanting him to grow up like a child should, having fun and being with friends. Amirae's personality mainly comes from his mother, but when angered, a lot more of his father comes out than even Amirae cares to admit. Attack on Nova It was dusk, Amirae was outside training as his father watched and Scathan was with their mother nearby having just finished cleaning up from dinner. Smoke began to rise and screams were heard on the northside of the large village of Nova. As Tiberius rushed to see what was happening, Ralena grabbed Scathan and Amirae's hands, dragging them towards the southern end. When Post-Attack & Becoming a Pupil Amirae knew how to survive on his own, even at the age of six. It was a part of his training. He had made his way northwest, stopping in villages and towns along the way. In about a month, he finally found himself in the Zanatora. Once he had arrived he met up with other kids who had been put out from the Organization. They were a group ran by two men and a woman. They lied and stole to make a living, but when you're in the great City of Thieves, it comes with the territory. It was here that Amirae made his mark, putting his training to use. He was the youngest member, but yet faster and more skilled than most of the kids who had been in the group for years. This made him valuable to those in charge, and they were hellbent on making sure their little trophy never got a sense of morality about him. Amirae looked at it as the freedom he'd always wanted because he was able to make his own decisions and do whatever he pleased so long as he paid his dues. ---can't remember the time lapse---will fix this asap--- One day, while running the streets of Zanatora, Amirae came upon a young man who he assumed to be around his age. He was young, dressed relatively raggedly, yet carried quite an eye-catching bag on his back. Amirae didn't feel any sort of energy radiating from him, figuring he would have no problem relieving the young man of his belongings. After carefully trailing the young man, Amirae finally was able to snatch the bag using a diversion. Happily, Amirae made his way back to the hideout of the group he ran with. Once he arrived, Amirae began to look through the bag. Some coin, a pair of nunchaku, a bit of bread, dried out boar meat, and a set of clothes. What Amirae had stolen to him seemed like nothing. Though the fact of the matter was he had been let to take it. Moments later the hairs on Amirae's body stood up as he noticed someone standing in the doorframe of the hideout. Instantly he took a defensive stance, unsure as to who it was. A sigh released from the young man who stood in the doorway as he tossed the gang's boss to about five feet in front of Amirae, catching everyone's attention. Stepping into the mild lighting, Amirae finally realized who stood before them all. It was the young man of whom he'd stolen the bag from. This is how Amirae and Rillet first met. After getting himself beat down at the hands of this stranger, Amirae awoke. It didn't take more than a minute for him to make his decision to leave the group he had been with for so long and begin searching for the young man who had so easily beat him. On the outskirts of Zanatora, Rillet sat against a rockface. A shadow overloomed him and without opening his eyes he smirked and simply said, "What took you so long?" Thus began the student-teacher relationship between the two young men, Amirae vowing to learn all that he could from Rillet. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likes and personal opinions. Lighthearted, funny, loyal, and stubborn are all words that can be used to describe the oldest of the Novune boys. He loves making people smile, especially those he is closest to. Due to his sometimes goofy way of acting, Amirae has a close relationship with many youth of the Underground, especially Lariza's cousins Taro and Korin. Amirae has got a bit of a slacker persona about him, meaning he hasn't exactly kept up with his training like Rillet. So the Amirae he was back then, isn't exactly the one he is now. While he does train, and has gone through Jathes' training regimen, Amirae's energy control has taken a hit. Amirae's expressions change regularly, unless he is in battle. It is then his ice blue eyes fall cold and unflinching. However, he has a hard time controlling his emotions around girls. It is something that becomes especially hard when Aneli appears. It's not that he's embarrassed or frustrated by them, it's just he has a hard time knowing how act around them. Amirae has a guardian-like personality and he feels the need to protect them. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits. His hair is spiked and almost resembles fire. He is well built, but not to the point as to where he looks like a body builder. Abilities Amirae's main power lies not only within his ability to harness not only his chakra, but the fact he was born with the ability to channel his actual ki, or lifeforce. This wasn't something Amirae could control when he was younger though, and since his clan was wiped out before his training was ever completed, it wasn't until Rillet came along that he finally gained control of it. On top of this, Rillet also taught all he knew about the martial arts to his pupil during their travels. Amirae won't claim to be the strongest person in the world, but when added to his natural speed, Amirae isn't an easy opponent to defeat. '''Backstory: '''Amirae has immaculate control over his ki, life force, and chakra, energy. He can jump amazing heights, run faster than nearly all others, and knows the art of flight. A master of the martial arts, the powers he possesses are a direct threat to the Organization. Upon becoming enraged, Amirae's power levels skyrocket and he is capable of defeating even the most powerful opponents in his blind rage. Bloodline The Novuren clan's set of abilities is known as the Novuren Trinity, and with all of Amirae's abilities and speed, however, it wasn't until this Bloodline began to awaken that his true potential began to show. A large portion of Amirae's Bloodline had been sealed by Rillet in order to protect him. Thus, the seal was shattered when he received the Blades of Sunrise and Twilight. Receiving these caused the two blocked Bloodline abilities to become known to him. The Blades of Sunrise and Twilight are powerful, legendary swords and are Amirae's legacy, passed down through his father's side of the family for generations. The swords once belonged to his father and his father's father before that. Upon the attack on the village, Amirae's father, the Chief of their village, sealed the swords away within the village before everyone was slain. When he received his weaponry, the ability to use the swords proficiently and without fault, and secondly the ability known as Energy Void. This ability had been active within him, but he never had any control over it until he received his swords. Energy Void causes the black of the pupil to flood out and turn the user's eyes entirely black, including the iris and sclera. When this happens all traces of their energies disappear and they become almost impossible to read, making fighting against them extremely dangerous and difficult for someone who hasn't learned other ways of reading people. The third ability is the ability to fly. This is the only one of the Novuren Trinity that is not triggered by their weapons. Status Books Book I Amirae isn't seen until about halfway through the first year of the story. He is a part of the group known as the Underground and tends to stay within its walls unless he gets restless or is running errands for their leader. One day while "up top", the term used by the members of the Underground when talking about above ground, he spotted a girl making her way towards the barrier of Diatora before she collapsed just feet from it. Rushing to her aid without second thought, he brought her down into the Underground at his own discretion, taking her being there onto himself as his own personal responsibility. This is a power that only those considered a "higher up" are able to do. When she finally awakens, he's surprised to find that she can't speak, but it isn't long before he finds out that her name is Aneli once Kekepania takes over and makes the introductions. When Aneli arrives at the Underground she brings two items with her, Rillet's medallion and his nunchaku. She gives them both to Amirae, believing they should be with him. Amirae grows close to Aneli rather quickly, even befriending the standoffish Kekepania along the way. The bond that mainly Aneli and Amirae share though goes much deeper than just a regular friendship however since Amirae was also Rillet's first student. Kekepania and his relationship is just a mutual friendship since Kekepania never really considered herself a student of Rillet's nor did she grow as attached to him as Aneli had. Book II Here you write about your character's plot during the second book. Book III Here you write about your character's plot during the third book. Book IV Here you write about your character's plot during the fourth book. Book V Here you write about your character's plot during the fifth book. Trivia Any and all trivia information may be listed here. *The first person to call him 'Fireball' was Hoyt because he caught the stove on fire while on kitchen duty during his first week there. It stuck after that. * * Quotes Any and all important quotes may be listed here. *“My sensei, the girls, and my brother are everything to me…the Organization will pay for what they’ve done.” ~to Jathes, said after Aneli is taken forcefully by Ransuro, Book 03-05 * References Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from, links to accounts where pictures are located, etc. If you have an edited screenshot, please make sure that you credit the website where you took the screenshot from. If you took it from YouTube, simply credit the creator of the series. Category:The Underground Category:Higher Ups Category:The Specials Category:Novuren